Chapter 8: A Feast of Languages
Captain's log: Stardate 57510.3, We are leaving earth orbit after a debriefing with temporal investigations, we are now proceeding to Deep Space Nine for patrol of the DMZ. "Mr. Taman you have our orders. I'll be in my ready room." Captain Hernandez informed Commander Taman. "Aye sir. Jacobi, request clearance for departure, Zalak, set a course for DS9, warp 9 when we're out of orbit." "Sir, We have clearance." "Switching to impulse... Prepare for warp in 3...2...1..." as the Interstellar accelerates to lightspeed there is a brief bit of turbulance, "What was that?" Taman queried, "Sorry Commander, the inertial dampers were not properly configured." "At least they worked to some extent!"Jacobi pointed out, "If they didn't we would all be soup by now!" "Notify me whenwe get into sensor range of DS9." "Aye sir." "Sir, we've entered sensor range of DS9." Arran Jacobi's voice came over the intercom. "On my way." came Commander Taman's reply. "Open a channel. This is the USS Interstellar requesting docking clearance." "USS Interstellar, this is DS9, proceed to upper pylon #3." "Thank you DS9, Interstellar out. Zalak, upper pylon #3." "Aye sir." "Clamps locked, airlocks pressurizing, hatches open. We're docked." "Thank you Mr. Jacobi for using your common sense. Everybody is Dissmissed." There is a brief struggle as the 30 or so bridge officers try to get into one turbo lift. Commander Taman then walked across to the ready room entrance with a smile on his face. "Come in" a voice murmured. "Taman, I have bad news for you," "What is it Captain?" came the reply, "The Universal translator's dead. According to Commander Jacobi, people are coming to her because they can't understand what they say! Only 30% of the crew speak Terran as their first language, 40% as another, not to mention countless other species who cannot understand a word anyone says!" "I see the problem. I'll get double language people to get it fixed and try to get people go back to their rooms." "A good plan Commander. Put it in place. Dissmissed." "Dodge, how's it comin' on?" "We can now translate to Vulcan and Betazoid, we're working on Trill, Bajoran and Bolian." "Keep me informed." "Captain! I've detected a Klingon Vessel on Long Range!" Jacobi's shout alerted the tired Captain Hernandez. "Keep a tab on it. Don't do anything to upset anyone." Came the reaponse. "They've found us!" "NuqneH, qaleghneS" The Klingon captain said, "Get me someone who can translate Klingon!" "Captain, I believe he said, Greetings, I am honouted to see you." Zalak said "I didn't know you could speak Klingonese? Zalak say: Greetings Captain." "Aye sir. nuqneH, lughaj." "koL kan tAhn Tane." "I am called Tane" "Say, we do not want to cause a fight." "nOl kon ranhk tos NiThk, Tane." "Quapla' lughaj nOl kon rankh tal." "Good Captain, We do not want to sart a fight either," "nOl gRekan." "We are a science ship." "Captain, I've finished repairs on the universal translator." "Thank you Zim. Captain Tane, I am sorry for that, our Universal Translator stopped working, our apologies." "No apology needed Captain, your helm officer would make a fine interpreter." "Yes, his talents never cease to amaze me." "We are here on a scientific mission, to chart the various nebluae." "Very well, please continue Interstellar out." Captain's log, Stardate:57513.7, following our encounter with the friendly Klingon, we have fully fixed our translator, though it is nice to know we have an organic back up. We are proceeding with our patrol of the DMZ and so far there has been nothing of note. Category:Stories Category:Volume 2